LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P10/Transcript
(Outside Rykers prison, Carnage is seen crawling inside of the building through an air duct) Carnage: Stupid Deku, thinking he's better than me when it comes to being powerful when HE can't even control his power! Sucks to be him, I can find other ways to achieve my goals. (Carnage looks down through a vent as he finds the deranged serial killer Cletus Kasady talking to a guard outside his cell) Cletus: So boss, am I finally getting out? Guard: Out? Ha! You'd be lucky to get the chair for everything you've done. Cletus: Awww, you flatter me Frederick. Are you sure you can't just let me out? Guard: Sorry Cletus, can't have you going on anymore sprees again. Anyway, see you around. (The guard leaves as Cletus slumps down back into his cell) Cletus: Dammit, too clever for me. Carnage: Clever huh? Cletus: Hm? (Cletus looks up as he sees Carnage slipping through the cracks of the vent) Carnage: You want out huh? Cletus: Whoa, what the-! Carnage: Calm down Kasady, I came here to help you. (Carnage forms into his Deku form) Carnage: I wanna help you out. Cletus: You? You're just a kid! Carnage: That's just the form. My true power is lying just under the surface. Cletus: So, you're gonna make a deal I presume? Carnage: Not a deal, an offer more like. Cletus: What offer? Carnage: Bond with me Cletus Kasady. With me, you can get the strength necessary to rip through these bars and tear your way through anyone that stands in your way! Cletus: Huh, that...actually sounds tempting! But what's in it for me? Carnage: You help me kill Izuku Midoriya. Nothing more nothing less. Achieve your goal and we can become the greatest killers in this entire city! Cletus: That's all I needed to hear! I'll take it! Carnage: You must first agree to never discard me first. Cletus: Come on, why would I do that? I am yours man! (Carnage grins) Cletus: We're gonna reek glorious Carnage throughout the land! Carnage: Carnage eh? I like the sound of that. (Carnage begins to bond to Cletus) Carnage: You promised us Carnage, deliver it! (Cletus yells out as he bonds, alerting the guards as they enter his cell) Guard: Cletus, what's wrong? ???: Kasady is gone. There is only...CARNAGE!! (Carnage fires out tendrils that rip through the guards before he notices his arm glowing with energy) Carnage: Oooooh what's this? Did little Izuku leave me a gift? How wonderful! (Carnage uses One For All and breaks down the wall before he jumps away into the distance) Carnage: Prepare yourself Midoriya! You're about to pay dearly! (Meanwhile, Richie, Miles and Uraraka are seen walking down the street as Richie enjoys his burrito) Richie: Jeez man, never in my life have I enjoyed a better burrito in my life! Miles: I told you they were the bomb man! You just never wanted to try it! Richie: I finally realize the mistake I made with that choice... Miles: Yeah, They're the stuff of legend around here! Richie: I can see why! Uraraka: So you feeling better? Richie: Now that I got my head on straight? Yeah, I'm a lot better. Miles: Glad to hear it. Uraraka: Christine will be so happy to hear that! Richie: Yeah! Miles: Wait hold up. (The three stop as they look ahead to find Kira walking toward them as he looks at his watch) Uraraka: It's him again. Miles: Yeah I can see that. Richie: Who, him? Uraraka: That's Yoshikage Kira. He's some man we've met a few times we were on patrol. Miles: He's a little weird but he seems ultimately harmless. Richie: Hmm? What's he doing anyway? Uraraka: Why don't we go see? (Kira is seen walking as he looks at his watch) Kira: Hm, it seems I may be a few minutes late to the meeting. No matter, they can handle the business without me. They always do. Miles: Hey Mr. Kira! Kira: Hm? (Kira looks up and sees the three approaching as Richie continues eating) Kira: Oh it's you two. How are you doing this fine afternoon? Miles: Just out celebrating our newest member. Richie: Sup. Kira: Ah a new member? Richie: Yep. Call me Ant-Man. Kira: Ant-Man. A spider and an ant. An interesting duo. Miles: I guess. Uraraka: So what are you doing today Mr. Kira? Kira: I was on my way to an important meeting, but I guess they'll have to continue without me. Richie: Isn't that bad for your job? Kira: Not when you're in my position. Uraraka: Well it's nice to see you around again! High five man! (Uraraka raises her hand, causing Kira to pause and freeze up) Miles: Uhhh, Kira? Richie: Dude are you okay? Kira: …. *In his mind* Her hand..... Uraraka: *Lowers her hand confused* Mr. Kira? Kira: *Snaps out of it* Huh? Oh *clears throat* forgive me. I just remembered something VERY important that I must attend to. I'm afraid I must leave. (Kira quickly walks off as the heroes stand confused) Miles: The hell? Uraraka: What? Did he have a traumatic experience with a high five or something? (Kira is seen walking away as he thinks to himself) Kira: *thinking* Her hand...I've never seen anything like it! It was like looking into a crystal clear pond on a sunny summer day! And those strange pads on her fingers, like lily pads floating atop the water! There's no doubt about it, she's the one I've been looking for no doubt. But for now I think I should keep my distance, but until then, consider yourself honored Uravity. (Kira walks off as the oher three are seen walking along the street) Richie: Well, you were right about him being weird. Miles: I told you! Uraraka: I'm just weirded out by his little freak out. What's wrong with a high five? Richie: Well why were you trying to high five a guy you barely know? Uraraka: I was just trying to be friendly. Richie: It just seems a little weird. Miles: Well whatever. He's gone so let's head back home. (The three heroes head back home. It then cuts to later on as Richie is seen in his workshop as he finishes up Izuku's suit) Richie: Aaaaaand...¡Aquí vamos! (There we go!) Deku! Get in here! (Izuku enters the workshop) Izuku: You called? Richie: Yep! *Holds up suit* Check it out Amigo! (Friend!) Izuku: Whoa my suit! That's awesome Richie! Richie: Thanks. Looks like some of my best work to. Izuku: Yeah. It looks just like new too! (Izuku then notices another suit on the table) Izuku: Hey, what's that? Richie: Huh? (Richie looks over at the other suit) Richie: Oh this? This is just another Ant-Man costume I was designing. It's supposed to enhance my abilites further than before. Plus it's packing a little special power inside that I still need to perfect. Izuku: Awesome! I love the colors dude! Richie: Well what can I say? Silver and gold just go so well together. (Izuku points to another suit) Izuku: What about that one? (Richie looks over to find a black and grey outfit) Richie: Oh that one I haven't started on yet. It's supposed to be a stealth suit. Izuku: But aren't you better at stealth with your shrinking already? Richie: Yes but when it's complete, it'll let me turn invisible while I do it. Izuku: How do you store all these suits?! Richie: These suits are all made of small nanites. The best armor plating you can get! Izuku: Whoa! Richie: Each suit can fit perfectly compact in my wrist device without fail! And I can call any of them out at any time! Izuku: That's so cool! Haven't you ever thought about building something to make you go microscopic? Richie: Do not say that! Izuku: Huh? Richie: I CANNOT go microscopic! That would involve overheating my powers! Izuku: What happens if you do that? Richie: I go subatomic. Izuku: Subatomic? Richie: I fall in between reality and universes as I shrink endlessly for all eternity. Izuku: WHAT?! Richie: I haven't seen it happen, but I have heard it's possible if I shrink too much. Izuku: That sounds intense! Richie: I imagine so, though I wouldn't want to worry about it. I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. (Charlie walks into the workshop) Charlie: Oh there you two nerds are. Richie: Huh? Charlie: Whatcha working on there man? Richie: Oh, just some suit upgrades is all. You're Charlie right? Charlie: Yeah, but I mostly prefer the name Vapor. Richie: Vapor? Izuku: It's his hero name. Richie: Oh I see. What does he do? Charlie: You want an example? Izuku: You really don't wanna do that Richie. Richie: Why? What's wrong with his abilities? Izuku: Depends on how you wanna go out. Suffocating on laughing gas or laughing to deat as he shifts all over your body. Richie: What was that last part? Charlie: Sounds like he DOES need an example of my power. Izuku: No no no no no! We don't need to put him through that Charlie! Richie: I don't know what shifting is, but I got a feeling it's nothing nice. Charlie: Well you forced my hand on this man! (Richie steps back as he sticks his hands out toward Charlie who slowly walks forward) Richie: Whoa whoa whoa! Stay back now kid, I don't know what you're planning but stop it right now! Charlie: All I gotta do is bond with you man, nothing more! Richie: Izuku, help! Izuku: I mean, I'd rather not get in his way again. (Richie puts his back to the wall as Charlie begins to ooze and crawl up his leg) Richie: Come on man! Just peel him off already before he does something drastic! Izuku: He's not gonna hurt you. Trust me, I've been in this situation before. (Charlie crawls up to Richie's stomach and oozes through his shirt as Richie stands stunned as he anticipates his next move, but nothing happens) Richie: Huh? (Richie feels around his body) Richie: Is...something supposed to happen? Izuku: He's still finishing the process man, then you'll regret pushing him. Richie: But I didn't push him man! All I did was- (Suddenly Charlie begins to shift) Richie: Whoa wait something's- hehehe- something is moving- hehehe *Break out laughing* Izuku: And that is shifting. He moves around while bonded with you which results in massive amounts of tickling. Richie: *Laughing* MAKE IT STOP!! (Miles walks in) Miles: Dude what the hell is going on in- (Miles sees Richie and goes blank) Miles: Yeah I'm leaving now. (Miles walks out as Richie is seen trying to rip Charlie from his body) Richie: JEEZ, THIHIHIS KID'S LIKE GLUE!! (Richie tries to tear him free before he loses his grip due to Charlie's slimy body) Izuku: Here man. (Izuku pulls a sonic disk from the table) Izuku: Miles uses these when he goes a bit power crazy. Just turn it on and put it on him. (Richie, still laughing, grabs the disk, puts it on Charlie, which results in Charlie experience a moment of pain before he moves away from Richie) Charlie: OW!! THAT HURT!! Richie: *panting* DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! (Charlie pulls the disk from his body as he rubs his head) Charlie: Hey *panting* You asked for it. Richie: Wai-...What?! I didn't ask for it! I said no to your demonstration was all Charlie! Charlie: Vapor. Richie: Whatever.... (Richie gets up as he itches the spot where Charlie was attached) Richie: Is tingling supposed to be a side effect of this kid? Izuku: Yep. Richie: What the hell? Are you a non lethal hero or something? Charlie: Yeah! Me and Craig both! Richie: Well, at least you didn't try to eat me. (Christine walks into the workshop) Christine: Whoa, you okay Richie? Richie: Yeah, just had a bit of a....experience. Christine: Charlie got to you huh? Charlie: You know it! Richie: Dangit Christine, did you send him in here?! Christine: Maybe.... Richie: I knew it! There's no reason that kid would see me! Why shouldn't have I suspected something when you're my own sister? Charlie: She said you used to be a giggly time bomb when it came to that, so I took my chance to practice my powers! Charlie: *thinking* I thought she forgot about that old baby name. Christine: Well, I gotta go back to fixing my Wasp suit. See you around Richie! (Charlie and Christine walk out as Izuku and Richie stand alone) Richie: God she pulls the worst pranks on me. Izuku: Giggly time bomb? Richie: Shut your mouth man. I was two when she called me that. Izuku: Still though, sounds funny. Richie: *growls* Anyway, I need to finish up my powered suit. You wouldn't mind leaving me alone would you? Izuku: Sure thing man! Can't wait to see it in action! Richie: Me neither bro! (Izuku leaves as Richie goes back to working on his new suit. Carnage is then seen looking through a window as Izuku walks by as his face peels back to reveal Kasady) Cletus: So that's the kid huh? Carnage: The merciless little green haired brat? Yeah, that's him. Cletus: He seems pretty weak, you think the kill will be worth it? Carnage: Most definitely. I'll take satisfaction in draining his organs from his stomach cavity. Cletus: Great minds think alike man! Carnage: We should head off though. It's not safe around here without a plan. Cletus: Good idea, let's go. (Carnage's face returns as the two run off, ready to plan their next move against Deku) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts